


[VID] A Day In The Life

by astolat, Speranza



Series: Astolat Vids [14]
Category: The Dead Zone
Genre: Fanvid, Vividcon, Vividcon Premieres 2005, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-23
Updated: 2005-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Johnny Smith. (Spoilers: it doesn't go well.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] A Day In The Life

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Vividcon 2005. Music by The Beatles.

Right-click download: [32 MB divx AVI](http://intimations.org/vidding/vvc2005/dayinthelife_divx.avi).


End file.
